


Weekend Plans

by thebrightestbird



Series: Generous Souls [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, lots of '80s references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haircut, then breakfast. That's how the morning goes for Steve and Bucky. With a few unexpected guests.</p>
<p>Sequel to "Turn the Page."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I tease Bucky's Cap 2 look a lot. I'm sweet on Bucky, so I don't mean any of it. It's so fun to tease him though :)

Bucky and Steve get out of bed and shower with only light groping involved. Steve is determined to trim Bucky's hair even before they eat breakfast, so as soon as they’re done they put on some shorts and shirts and Bucky sits on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror.

He’s enjoying the feel of Steve's attentions to his scalp. Steve starts gently combing through his wet hair. "You want it like before?" Steve asks. 

Bucky doesn't need to ask what Steve means by before. "I was thinking a little longer. I just ... can't stomach looking the way I did. Doesn't seem right." Thinking about these things was the reason he kept avoiding cutting his hair. The hair helps mask the memories of a time it all could have been different. Another time, another way. He won't ever be that Bucky again, and he's learning to accept that. He'll be a new Bucky though.

Steve nods and picks up the scissors. He takes a test snip, then re-evaluates his technique. When Bucky thinks he's ready to dig in, he looks up at Bucky in the mirror. "Are we gonna talk about it?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific, pal."

Steve rolls his eyes. "What happened with us last night."

"You want us to talk about this while you're holding a sharp object in your hands?"

Steve twirls the scissors on a finger. "Why not? You gonna say something that would make me use them for something other than their intended purpose?"

Bucky wants to keep up the banter, but Steve's looking nervous behind his bravado, and Bucky doesn't want Steve to be anything but at peace with what's happening between the two of them. "It was good,” Bucky says with a dopey smile. “Really amazing.”  He makes sure to capture Steve's eyes. "It's what I want for us."

Steve lets out a breath and returns the dopey smile. "Me too."

Steve and Bucky have always been a bit basic when it came to each other. They both liked baseball and hated bullies. It was a done deal that they became best friends.  In that London bar in 1942, Steve had asked Bucky to join his team. Bucky knocked back his drink, nodded, and told him he'd follow him no matter what. End of discussion. 

With what's happening between them now, they don't need to go much deeper than what transpired last night and the sparse words they've exchanged in this bathroom. They're gonna make a go at a life together. And okay, Bucky will admit making a lifelong commitment should probably require more discussion. But they're good. For now.

Steve starts chopping his hair in earnest, getting most of the excess length out of the way, when the doorbell rings.

"It's 9 on a Sunday morning," Bucky grumbles. The bell keeps ringing sharply without pause. "Even Red Skull had the decency to wait till afternoon when he had evil weekend plans."

Steve dashes to the door without putting down the scissors and with Bucky on his heels. He looks through the peephole and sees ... everyone. "Uh, Buck. I probably should have been a bit quicker with your haircut."

"Why? Who is it?"

Steve opens the door and Avengers of all shapes and sizes come marching in.

"Finally! It’s not nice to keep your houseguests waiting.” Tony’s at the head of the line, of course. His gaze sweeps from Steve to Bucky. “What’s with the ’do? You going for a Miley? Hey, it’s a vast improvement from the ’80s pro wrestler look you’ve been rocking.”

Without another glance at the two, Tony glides further into the house. Bucky scrunches his face and looks at Steve. “What’s a Miley?”

Steve shrugs and stares at the group with bewilderment. How did they all gather as one group to get to Brooklyn on a Sunday morning? It usually takes an act of Congress or Loki to gather the lot of them. “Tony, what are all of you doing here? No one seems to be panicked or injured, so I’m guessing this isn’t business.”

“Steve, do you not remember the plans we made?”

“Obviously, since I’m still wearing a T-shirt and boxers, I do not recall the plans, no.”

“Is the old age finally catching up to you? Forgetfulness finally set in? Do you find yourself constantly wondering where your shield is? Are you mixing up the days and missing your favorite History Channel war documentaries?”

“Tony, I’m holding scissors. Don’t give me a reason to get blood on my living room carpet.”

“He’s threatening to stab you, is what Steve’s saying.”

“Thank you, Bruce. I have as many Ph.D’s as you. I can comprehend an old-timer’s attempt at menace.”

Steve huffs to hide a smile and lowers the scissors. “Tony, what plans?”

“You and I were going to take the kids out for an all-day team bonding retreat. Starting with a homemade breakfast. Since the tower is under repairs from last week’s little repeat of the Hulk versus Thor match from summer 2012, which I am told was epic …”

“My apologies again, Banner,” Thor interrupts. “I did not mean for mjolnir to fly through your lab. And strike you in your manhood.”

“Well, luckily the Other Guy showed up before it rammed into me. Sorry again, Tony.”

“Bruce, I do enough damage to the place myself on a regular basis. It’s routine. You’re going to have to face the fact that _you_ ,” Tony pauses and places his hands firmly on Bruce’s shoulders, “are normal. Blasé even. We’ve got to pump up the intrigue some. Maybe follow Barnes’s example and get you a kicky new haircut.”

“It’s not finished yet!” Bucky yells because, damn it, he’s not that inept about his looks.

“Well, it’s about time you did trim all of that,” Clint says. “You were starting to look like a reject from a hair metal band.”

Bucky bristles. “Like you’re one to give hair advice. Nat showed me your high school yearbook. A rat tail? Really?”

Clint looks at Natasha, completely betrayed. “Why would you show him that?!”

Natasha shrugs. “We were bored.” She scrutinizes her thumb cuticle and wrinkles her nose, not looking at Clint the whole time. “Alcohol was involved.”

“Anyway, don’t start about hair bands,” Bucky says. “I saw Kiss in Denmark in 1980, and that was a helluva show.”

“Well, that also explains the makeup you were sporting last year,” Clint says. Natasha promptly smacks him in the head.

Steve’s worried that Clint’s crossed the line bringing up the face paint Bucky used to wear as the Winter Soldier, but Bucky’s quick with a comeback. “You’re just jealous you didn’t use the look before that TV show did for its archer character.”

“Yeah, thanks for giving them that gem of a character design. It’s what’s kept me from suing their asses for stealing my likeness.” 

Bruce gives a heavy sigh. “Not every archer in popular media is based on you.”

“Banner, I must stop you there,” Thor says. “Barton will only begin a discussion of the similarities of the warrior princess from _Brave_ to himself, and I am unwilling to endure such a diatribe again. She is wholly the creation of the finest of film artists, and I will not hear her excellent character belittled.” 

Clint gives a squeak of defiance but holds his tongue and sinks into the couch some. The group mouths silent thanks to Thor.

“So, Barnes,” Tony starts, “what were you in Denmark for? Were the Soviets so against the notion of rocking and rolling all night and then partying every day that they wanted Kiss out of the picture?” Natasha justifiably elbows him.

“Is there any record of Kiss disappearing into the Danish countryside in 1980?” Bucky asks.

“Well, I never did join the Kiss Army, so my history of the band is spotty, but I’m gonna say no.”

“Then no, Stark. Of course, I was not there to kill Kiss.”

Luckily, who he was there to kill is a question that dies on everyone’s tongues, and Steve would like to steer the conversation to today’s impromptu home invasion. “Okay, back to this retreat thing. We talked about that like three months ago and never agreed on a day. You should have called first.”

“I’ve been calling and texting the two of you all morning,” Natasha says. “James, what’s been going on?”

Steve and Bucky look at everything but the individuals in the room. “Well, uh, there was my hair,” Bucky responds, trailing off lamely and making it sound more like a question.

“You two are soldiers and therefore forever doomed to wake up early. We obviously interrupted the haircut, so what kept the two of you occupied and away from your phones this morning?”

Bucky wishes the Soviets had given him laser vision along with the metal arm so he could disintegrate Natasha at that moment. “It is too early for an interrogation, Nat.”

“I’m not interrogating. We’re among friends, and we’re team-building. Things should be shared. Wouldn’t you and Steve like to share certain _things_ with the team today?”

The team is fascinated, holding their breaths and waiting for Bucky’s response. And Bucky is _really_ not the one to be revealing this doozy of a development to them. However, as often seems the case, Steve is there to save him.

Steve slips his hand into Bucky’s real one. Bucky can feel the rush of blood in it from being held, and he can feel the callouses Steve’s developed from gripping and catching the shield.

“You guys get started on breakfast. It shouldn’t take too much longer to finish cutting Bucky’s hair.” Steve says all of this while only looking at Bucky.

“Well about damn time,” Tony says while holding out his hand. Bruce grumbles and places cash in it. “Make sure you two don’t get distracted with activities of the sexy kind. It’s the team’s bonding day. Lots to do. Like prank the mayor in full battle uniforms.”

Steve’s a little concerned about that but lets it slide for now. He leads Bucky away while the others make breakfast.

Steve keeps hold of Bucky’s hand, and once the bathroom door is shut, he presses him against the door for a deep kiss. He pulls back to see Bucky’s soft smile.

“Good weekend?” Steve asks.

Bucky’s smile gets brighter. “The best.”


End file.
